Amnesia
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Rose has Amnesia and cant even rememeber her own name. Will she be saved from Cal's evil spell and reunited with Jack? Most importantly, will she even remember him? Please R&R to find out :3 Rated T just incase :-


**Okay so I'm a huge Titanic fan and I thought of this idea when I was falling asleep xD but yeah anyways I thought 'Well why not' and so yeah Enjoyyyy and please R&R **** Jack survives :3**

**My story is my story and if it gets unrealistic at times then so be it. ENJOYYY! **

**P.s sorry if the characters are out of character!**

_**Jack**_

He sat under a bridge to keep dry. Nothing but Rose crossed his mind. That scum Cal had taken her away from him yet again. He wanted to get up and do something but he knew it would be useless. When Rose awakes in the hospital she won't remember anything and no one will ever mention Jack again to her. He would just be a ghost of her past to them. They were so close to getting away from Cal forever…but that one accident had spoiled it all and ripped Rose away from him in a flash.

"Guess Cal was right…" He muttered sounding depressed as he stared at the other side of the bridge "he does always win." He sighed heavily and looked up at the stars. It was sad to think Rose would have to go back to that life when she got better. Back to marrying Cal; back to being controlled and under their spell. No. He wouldn't let that happen. No matter how much they kept her away from him he would have her back. He refused to let her go back to that life. Suddenly an overwhelming amount of determination washed over him and he sprung to his feet "I'll save you Rose…" He whispered to himself "Weather I'm killed in the process or not..."

_**Rose**_

Cal was standing over her bed as if he was scared Jack Dawson may just return to try and take her again. He wouldn't have that happen. She was his and only his and no gutter rat third class passenger was going to change that. Ruth was worried for her daughter. She hadn't seen what had happened but she believed every single lie Cal fed to her.

"_Ruth I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop him he was like an animal! He attacked Rose and now she's unconscious!"_

She chose to believe him and didn't even suspect a thing. The dark truth was only saw by three people. Cal, Jack and Rose.

"_Come on Rose this is absurd, you're going to leave me for this…this filth!" He yelled pointing at Jack. Jack glared at him as he hugged Rose to his chest. _

"_I love him so yes I am leaving you for this 'filth'." She spoke from Jack's arms. Cal felt enraged. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to Jack Dawson. No way. He grabbed Rose violently by the arm and yanked her out of Jack's grip_

"_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO BODY CAN!" He screamed into her face. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for whatever this evil man was going to do to her. Jack grabbed her other arm _

"_Get off her!" He yelled and pulled her towards himself. _

"_No!" Cal snapped. He let go of Rose just to deliver a hard punch to Jack's face. Jack stumbled back into the Carpathia's railing almost going over. He held his nose that was pouring of blood from the punch. _

"_CAL!" Rose snapped and yanked her arm out of his grip. She slapped him hard across the face_

"_Why can't you just understand I will never love you. Nor will I ever want to marry you." She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him "Here, take your ring and leave."_

_He stared at her like she was mad "But…but I can offer you so much. How are you even going to live through one day with him? He hasn't a dime to offer you!" _

_Rose turned to him fiercely "He has love!...That's all I ever wanted. Not all of these fancy things that you can buy. You could buy me the ruins of the damned Titanic and I STILL wouldn't be happy with you!"_

_He felt so angry. He couldn't contain it any longer. He grabbed her by her luscious fiery red hair and swung her around fast. She smacked her head off the white metal pole that was beside her hard. Her head hit so hard she was knocked unconscious. Cal had planned it all out so perfectly in the two minutes he had to think. _

"_Jack!" He exclaimed with a look of horror on his face. Of course it was pretend horror. Jack was too busy trying to wake Rose up to even bother with Cal. _

"_Rose! Rose wake up! Come on…come on!" He looked up at Cal who watched him with an evil smirk plastered to his face. _

"_She'll wake up. But you won't be here to witness that moment. I'm giving you a minute to run Jack, and then I'll call the crewmen. You'll be in bad trouble. Go you fool." _

_Jack glared at Cal "Rose'll never forgive you for this!" He snapped. Cal sniggered_

"_I doubt she'll remember you never mind this event. Now go."_

"_I'm not leaving without Rose!" He snapped. He began to pick her up in his arms. Like hell he was leaving her with him. Cal pushed Jack away from her _

"_Get off she's mine!" He yelled and snatched Rose up into his arms. She looked lifeless but he knew that simple bang on the head hadn't done that much damage. Just amnesia just like he planned. They'd get off this ship and get married and never speak of Jack Dawson again. _

Her beautiful blue eyes opened with a slight sparkle her expression said nothing until she saw Cal and Ruth staring down at her.

"Oh thank god!" Cal exclaimed "I was beginning to give up hope."

Rose looked confused as her view switched from Ruth to Cal

"W…who are you?" She asked. Ruth turned to Cal

"Dear god…she can't remember us!"

Cal shook his head with a pretend sadness. He was happy really. Exactly what he had planned had happened.

"I'm Cal your husband. Dear god Rose don't you remember?"

She raised an eyebrow even more confused "R…Rose? Whose Rose?"

Ruth covered her eyes with her hand "Why my daughter…" She sighed. Cal took Rose's hand and kissed it gently

"Don't worry sweet pea you'll soon remember everything."

'_Except Jack of course…'_ He thought with a grin

Looking around, Rose felt strange. She felt as though she did actually know these people but had a great dislike for them…oddly enough she accepted the fact Cal would help her and so it began.


End file.
